The Summer When it All Changed
by HarryPisLIFE
Summary: We all know the classic story of Lily and James. What happens when James moves next door to Lily the Summer before 7th year? Read and find out! (Rated T for language, but nothing that bad)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.**

 **A/N oh I feel really cool writing that… this is my very first fic so please enjoy it! Ready… set… GO!**

The war was raging. People were dying. No one was safe with Voldemort on the rise, especially muggleborns. That is why the Ministry of Magic sent Aurors out to live by muggleborns and their families for secure protection. Now, this made a one Jame Potter a lucky man.

Both his parents were Aurors very high up at the ministry, so naturally they were sent to protect a certain muggleborn student that they were sure would be a target. Hogwarts resident bookworm and soon-to-be head girl Lily Evans. Yes, you heard it right folks, James Potter would be living right next door to Lily Evans for the whole summer.

* * *

"Lily dear, we need to go meet the new neighbors!" howled Nora Evans up the stairs to her young daughter. Her eldest, Petunia, had moved in with her new husband a month ago. The Smiths, a very nice family that used to live next door, had moved out last summer making the house empty. The house was rather big, and was for sale for an awful amount of money, which is why no one had bought it. That is, until they saw a sold sign go up last week. She hadn't met the family, but she had heard that they had 2 sons about Lily's age. Lily didn't have any friends outside of school. But, that might be because she went to a magic school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts.

"I'm ready!" cried Lily as she descended the stairs in a hurry. She was excited, to say the least, about the new neighbors. So Nora and Lily made their way right next door. Lily reached a hand out and rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" replied a manly voice from inside. As the door swung open, man with untidy black hair,a long nose, and amber eyes opened the door. Lily thought that he reminded her of someone, though she couldn't quite place it. Then her mom spoke up.

"Hi! I'm Nora, and this is my daughter Lily. we live right next door in the tan house." she extended her hand, which he took gratefully.

" I'm Henry. My wife and I just moved here with our son and his best friend, although he is like our son too….Anyways, they are both 17 and go to a boarding school so they are only here for the summer." Lily looked at Henry with intent as a loud BANG went off in the house.

"I better, er, go get that" he stuttered as another one went off.

"Do you and your family want to come over for dinner?" Nora asked in a sort of weary yet curious tone. "We could then get to know eachother better."

"Sure! We would be thrilled" he replied. Then Lily and her mum turned away and started walking home.

"Those bangs sure did sound like exploding snap…" lily muttered, more to herself then to anyone else.

"What? Her mum asked, yet again curious.

"oh , nothing, just a wizarding game, I guess I just miss Hogwarts…." And she did. Boy oh boy did she miss her beloved school. She missed seeing her friends and taking classes and exploring the neverending castle. She especially missed her best friend Davie, who was coming to stay with her in a week. Davie was fun, outgoing, talkative, smart, and basically the person everyone would call perfect. Especially the guys. Davie wasn't a slut, though. She, like me, had only had two relationships of any kind with a guy while at Hogwarts. Her current boyfriend, who Davie had gotten together with sometime back in January, was Hogwarts hearthrob Sirius Black. Now, this proposed some… issues to say the least.

You see, the only person who Lily hated more than Sirius Black was his best friend James Potter. They have disliked each other from day one on the Hogwarts express. He was a prat, to say the least. To say the most, however, James Potter was a bullying, arrogant, snotball, hot, player,annoying git. Oh wait, scratch that "hot" part, that wasn't supposed to be in there. Anyways, you can see why she was a little distraught when James Potter and Sirius Black showed up on her doorstep for dinner that evening.

 **Yaaaaaayyyyyy! First chapter done. Sorry it is so short,** **I will try to make the next one longer. Please please please please please review! This is my first fic so it would mean so much to me… btw i will respond to reviews at the beginning every chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, would I be sitting in my bed, listening to Hamilton (AND PEGGY), and writing fanfiction?**

 **A/n I don't quite know where I am going with this fic yet, so if you have any suggestions, let me know. Also, don't forget to read the a/n at the end for a very special surprise. Ready… set… GO!**

"What are you doing in my HOUSE? This is so creepy! Did you _follow_ me home? Are you stalking me? What the-"

"Jeez Evans, good to see you too" cut off James stepping, smirking, followed inside by Sirius.

"You didn't answer my question! Why are you here?" Lily asked. Just then, the man from before, Henry, stepped up our steps to our already open door. James slightly turned his head.

"Hey dad." That was all it took for everything to click into place. James waa the boy who moved in next door. Sirius was the best friend who was practically Henry's second son. Even though it all made sense, being Lily, she had to ask.

" Is James your son?" She had directed this to Henry, although received a small "well no duh" from Sirius, earning him a forceful nudge in the side.

"Yes" Henry replied, but after seeing the quizzical look on Lily's face, he quickly added "but I will explain more at dinner."

Lily quickly lead their guests to the dining room, where her and her mom had set a beautiful dinner waiting for them. It wasn't like they had made an exquisite cuisine or anything, but, since they were expecting Henry, his wife, and two wonderfully kind boys, they had at least tried.

Their parents introduced each other, and sat down. Lily, of course, sat as far away from James and Sirius as possible.

* * *

 _Earlier That Day_

James and Sirius stood in their new rooms, lazily un packing with magic, since both of them had already turned 17.

"I still think that it is a bit ridiculous that your dad and mum won't tell us why we moved to this stupid muggle town. I mean, there is absolutely nothing wrong with Potter Manor!" said Sirius, sitting down in a huff.

"I know! I mean, there was a quidditch pitch there and we can't even fly in the backyard here! It's stupid. I don't care if is is for work, I don't want to be here!" screeched James. Sirius suddenly got a mischievous look on his face.

"Hey so how about we forget about being mad and break in this house a little byu playing a good old game of exploding snap."

"Your on." and so they started playing. They first emitted a rather loud BANG. then another. Then another. And so on and so forth. Then, James's dad burst into the room.

"You guys can't play things like that until we set up the wards! A muggle just heard!" this shut the two of them up. Well, only for a split second.

"Well we wouldn't have had to deal with that if it weren't living in this stupid muggle house in this stupid muggle neighborhood in this stupid muggle town!" cried James, frustration clear on his face.

"well , this town isn't ALL muggle…"

"What?!" Screamed both James and Sirius.

"Well you see, the reason we moved here was because the ministry's aurors have been being sent out to protect muggleborns who haven't completed school yet. There is a muggleborn next door to us here."

James suddenly got a very excited look on his face, for everyone knew who he was hoping for. He took a deep breath and asked "Who?

 **Ha Ha im so mean for ending the chapter here! Also I am going to be starting another Harry Potter fic, so the first chapter should be up sometime this week. It's a time travel one. Another thing is that I am going to be posting a Harry Potter question every chapter for you to answer in the review. This chapters question is…. What Hogwarts house are you in?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not gonna lie, I was really hoping to get some reviews in the last chapter. I didn't, and that is fine, but just letting you know I would absolutely love it if you reviewed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know what would make you think that I own Harry Potter, but I don't.**

"Lily Evans. I believe you know her from school?" Said his dad with a smirk, so close to the one James was known for.

"Oh boy…" muttered Sirius, who was rudely interrupted by a girlish squeal.

"Ok, I have to go see her. Now." James said.

"We are going over to the Evans house at dinner. I need you to be careful around here, there are plenty of muggles. Ok?

"Ok" they chimed in unison. This was going to be great. Once James's dad left, Sirius seemed to have a realization.

"Wait. I heard Lily and Davie talking about how Davie was going to spend the Summer with Lily. And if Lily is next door, that means someone gets to do some snogging this summer" he said mischievously, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

You can have your fun, Padfoot, and I'll have mine…"

* * *

 _The Evans House_

"So" Sirius said, looking up from his dinner. "When is Davie coming?" It was weird enough trying to explain to her parents that the Potters were Wizards, but also that she knew James and Sirius, and there… umm… interesting relationship.

"Oh sweetie, he knows Davie?" said her mum.

"Oh um.. Yeah. They have been dating for about.."

"6 months" cut in Sirius, with a weird goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah, that. She is coming in about a week." Lily was really looking forward to some girl time, but since Sirius was here, she probably wouldn't be getting much of that.

"Oh, Remus is coming in 3 weeks" piped in James. That was acceptable. Remus was always the most likable of them, because he was responsible. They were Gryffindor prefects together,

"What about Peter?" she was trying to make conversation, for her parents sake. They seemed to be getting along with James's parents rather well. She never quite understood why they hung out with Peter, anyways. He always seemed to tag along.

"Nah," James replied. "He is on a vacation this summer."

"Why don't you kids go outside while we clean up." said her dad. They awkwardly stood up and Lily reluctantly led them to the back door. She opened the door and they stepped out. Once the door was closed, she immediately spilled what had been bugging her all dinner.

"Look, my parents don't know about the war. All I want is to keep them safe so if you could please not bring it up that would be great" she sputtered out.

"Wait, your parents don't know?" he said in a very surprised tone.

"No." and just like that the case was dropped. Done for.

* * *

"Padfoot, I'm worried about Lily."

"Yeah, I think she has gotten more uptight, and it's only been days" Sirius said. He looked up, however, to see James's dead serious face. No pun intended. "What's up?"

"No, I think that she's scared for her family. As much as she wants to deny it, she is genuinely terrified. She is a muggleborn, and she knows she is not safe.

"Prongs, that's why your parents are here. To protect. Ok? She is safe.

"Yeah ok" he replied, not quite believing it.

 **I'm so so so so sorry on how short this chapter is, but I also have to update my other story. Please review! This chapters question is… can thestrals see each other?**


End file.
